Lavender Tinted Fate
by Lady Meiku Noire
Summary: A NejixHinata fanfic in AU alternate universe White eyes meet lavender-hued ones. A spark of recognition, a little bit of pain. Drama deepens, and hope, pain, love and sadness interwine. Seemingly fated events unfold, a story begins. rated K for now. DISCONTINUED


Ohayo, everyone! (well, not really "Ohayo", from the time I'm writing this at, but whatever) Back here again, is WhiteLilyAngel! D I am seriously suprised at the diligence that I'm posting stories at...XD my last update (Unknown Love) took me several...months to finally complete. I'm hoping this one will be quicker.

Ok, This time, it will be a Neji and Hinata fanfic. No major stuff in this, just sort of a cutesy-romantic one. Nothing too hard-core (although I am a major nejixhina fan myself) Set in a modern time. Hope you enjoy this... but just a warning beforehand: characters may be a little OOC, which can't really be helped much, with the setting. And remember, no flamers based on the pairing- If you don't like this pairing, well, why the heck are you here in the first place, right? . (no offense meant) Of course, it WOULD be appreciated of you just read this and commented based on the writing quality, not the pairing.  
Ok, well, I'd better start this before anyone gets tired reading this...-.-;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. Do you seriously think I do? **

* * *

The sun shone in Hinata's yellow-tinted room, as she wearily opened her eyes. Somehow, her room was positioned so that every morning, sun shone in her room, effectively waking her up. How fitting: that her apartment was lit by sunlight, as if stating her family name, Hyuga, meaning "sun". Not only that, but her first name also- Hinata, or sunny. Hinata thought this randomly, as she dozed for a little while longer, before getting up. She had woken up a little earlier today, so she had some time before she had to get to school.

Getting out of her bed, she pulled on a random pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Hinata never really cared about her clothes- as long as they were comfortable. She ate a small breakfast, consisting of toast, and a glass of orange juice, grabbed her bag, slipped on a light jacket, and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different apartment, Neji was getting ready for the school day. Having just moved to this town, not far from Tokyo, today was a first day of school for him, all over again. He was quite confident about this matter, being the sort of person who is always calm and cool about things, but somehow, he felt an uneasiness, as if in apprehension. Was something going to happen today?

His apartment was a plain one, with few furnishings. The living room consisted of a small coffee table, a few chairs and a sofa. His own room was almost completely bare, except for his bed, a desk and his closet. The walls remain a solid white. Yep, very plain. He had no use for extravagence, having that sort of rare sense that most others didn't have. He saw no use in cluttering his room with things that he wouldn't have an important use for, while most others had rooms in which you could hardly tip-toe across.

Grabbing a cereal bar, and gulping down a glass of milk, he strolled out the door. His new high school was only a few blocks from his apartment, quite convenient. In his old school, his house was nearly half an hour away. Troublesome.

Somehow, between the morning routine of these individuals, they managed to not see each other, scarcely realizing that they lived less then a block away from each other. They may as well be neighbors to each other, but they each left at different times, neatly parting their schedules. What might have happened if they had encountered each other?

* * *

The morning bell rang, as students rushed to get to their homerooms. Hinata was already in her seat, reading a novel, trying to ignore the chaos that surrounded her. Today was just a normal school day. Naruto was, as usual, his perky, energetic self. She admired his confidence, quite different from her shy, quiet presence. She wished that she could have that confidence, but try as she might, she just couldn't get her stuttering habit to break. Previous family matters had left her confidence in tatters.

Iruka-sensei, her teacher, walked in and greeted the class. As usual, he took attendance of the class, trying to calm the overly-loud class down.

"Ahem... Good morning students. Today we have a new student that will be joining our homeroom class. Please treat him nicely now..."

The door opened, and a student walked in. He had long dark hair, and his eyes were a hue of white, similar to Hinata's lavender-tinted ones. Of course, the class notices this, and many began looking back and forth at him and Hinata.

"... My name is Neji. Neji Hyuga." was all he said. The teacher showed him to his seat behind (ironically) Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, are you two related?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Uh... I don't know..." Hinata was quite uncomfortable at this point. She really didn't know whether she and Neji were related...

* * *

Hinata had been thinking about this strange encounter with Neji, this long-haired, white eyed, and seemingly cold guy. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed that it could be possible. And the more she thought about it, the more painful it became to think about it. It reminded her of past family matters, and the reason she moved out 3 years ago, and was here right now. Right now, she would rather not deal with this- the timing was just not right. Hinata had tests to prepare for, and adding this into the mix ... So she chose to put this aside for the moment and focus on what was importand right now.

At least, she tried to. Every now and then, the topic came back to her, and she would brood for several minutes before attempting to push it aside again. She had thought about approaching him, but being the timid person she was, the matter became unthinkable for her.

Neji had been brooding as well, but the other students didn't take any notice and took it as "first day nervousness". The real matter was completely aside from that. One look at that girl named Hinata, and his instinct told him she was familiar, once close to him- a family member. He was almost sure he was related to her, but he couldn't tell why. Surely, he couldn't know at one glance? That was just impossible...

All day long his mind had been distracted with this train of thoughts. Trying to get his focus back, he decided to approach her at the end of the day and inquire about... Their supposed relationship.

* * *

"Are they related? How am I supposed to know? If they weren't, I'd be suprised. After all, their eyes look the same. And they have the same last names..." Kiba Inuzuka answered at Naruto's question.

"Hm, I agree." Shino was a rather quiet guy, and spoke only when needed, but this matter interested him.

"Well, they certaintly don't really act the same... Neji is rather cold, don't you think? And he seems to have more guts than Hinata... the girl is rather shy." Ino Yamanaka had decided to join in on this conversation.

Apparently, Neji intrigued Sasuke as well. "Hn, I wouldn't mind knowing his abilities..."

"Eh, I wouldn't want to get too deep in this. Way too troublesome..." Lazy, yet a genius, Shikamaru was enveyed by most for his 200+ IQ.

X X X X X X X X

The final bell rang, and students packed up to go home.

"Oi. Your name is Hinata, right?"

Having not noticed him, Hinata jumped and nervously looked behind her, nearly scared out of her wits. Her eyes widened when she realized who this person was. Oh joy... She had wanted to forget about this entirely, but it seems she isn't going to get rid of this anytime soon...

"um... yes?"

* * *

AN and that's all I have right now... it's pretty late. 12 midnight .

(12/22/09)

..... yea..... sorry. ; uh............ be patient? (*hides in a corner*)

_Whitelilyangel_


End file.
